Her secret career
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Seems like you've found my secret." says Emma in a hard serious tone. "Yes, I did and soon everyone on this ship will now, including Moseby." says Zack.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life series.**

* * *

**Her secret career**

**Zack Martin sneak into Emma Tutweiller's room while she's not there.**

"Let's see if this old bitch has any juicy secrets hidden from all of us." says Zack.

In Emma's closet, Zack finds a box full of old VHS tapes.

At first this doesn't seem important, but then Zack notice that the tapes are labeled as 'My Secret Tapes'.

"Oh, seems interesting..." says Zack.

He grab one of the tapes and put it into Emma's VCR.

Porn appear on the TV.

Not just any random old porn, but porn that Emma Tutweiller is acting in, filmed when Emma was just 20 years old.

Despite the fact that she's aged quite a bit since the porn was filmed, Zack can easy tell that the woman being fucked hard in the movie is Emma Tutweiller.

"Shit, she was sexy back then. Actually she still look kinda fuckable now." says Zack as he pull down his dirty smelly sweatpants and starts to jerk his big dick.

Zack is getting horny.

"What the crap are you doing?" says Emma in anger as she enter her room and sees Zack on her couch, jerking off to her old porn.

"Aren't you on a date with Moseby? Shit..." says Zack.

"I was, but it ended 20 minutes ago and now I'm back here. Seems like you've found my secret." says Emma in a hard serious tone.

"Yes, I did and soon everyone on this ship will now, including Moseby." says Zack.

"Stop, Zack Martin. If you tell him that I used to do porno, he'll break up with me and start to hate me and I'll lose my job." says Emma. "Don't tell anyone."

"I'm gonna broadcast these tapes on the ship's own TV channel later." says Zack with a confident smile.

"What can I do to make you keep my secret, you perverted boy?" says Emma.

"Let me fuck you and I promise to keep your secret forever, baby." says Zack, trying to seem macho and cool.

"No. Your dick looks like it's not been washed for months. There's absolutely no freaking way I allow that disgusting thing in my pussy." says Emma.

"Alright, then I guss the entire ship's gonna find about your porno." says Zack, jerking his dick while talking.

"Zack...please." says Emma.

"I'll keep your secret only if I get to fuck your slutty pussy." says Zack.

"Okay. I can't have people discover my past as a porno actress." says Emma as she roll up her dress and pull off her old panties.

"Holy shit." says Zack, getting extra horny when he feel the scent of Emma's pussy.

"Like my pussy, boy?" says Emma.

"Yeah. Do I need a condom?" says Zack.

"No. Fuck all natural with that thick long dick of yours, but first wipe it off a little." says Emma as she give Zack a towel.

Zack wipe away most of the dirt on on his dick.

He then switch off the TV.

"Now, fuck me!" says Emma as she lean back on her bed.

"Okay, Emma. Can I call you Emma?" says Zack.

"Yes, but only now." says Emma.

"Nice." says Zack as he slide his dick into Emma's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm!" moans Emma, actually getting horny, since it's been so long since she got a proper fuck.

"Seems like you enjoy the dirty guy's dick after all huh?" moans Zack with a smile of joy.

"I do! You're much better at fucking than I thought, Zack! You have a big firm dick!" moans Emma.

Zack is happy that Emma Tutweiller actually enjoy something he does.

Usually she doesn't like him at all.

"You've a sexy pussy!" moans Zack.

"Thanks!" moans Emma, all horny.

"Alright, slutty bitch!" moans Zack.

"I'm slutty...fuck me!" moans Emma.

Emma would usually hate that Zack refer to her as a slutty bitch, but now she's so horny that she doesn't care.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Zack, fucking harder.

"That feels soooo good..." moans Emma.

"Indeed, Emma!" moans Zack.

"Mmmm, bang me! Soooo damn sexy!" moans a horny happy Emma in her best porno-voice.

"Sure!" moans Zack, being very horny and very happy.

"Tell me, am I still as sexy as in those old porno-movies?" moans Emma.

"Yeah, but in a different way. In those pornos you were a young sexy slut and now you're a milf, still sexy, but more mature." says Zack.

"Okay...thanks!" moans Emma.

"No problem, my bitchy milf. You're dang fuckable." moans Zack.

"I'm glad you like fucking me." says Emma.

"I do, Emma! You're sexy!" moans Zack.

"I must admit that you're quite sexy yourself, Zack Martin!" moans Emma.

"Good...fuck!" moans a happy Zack.

"Mmmm, it feels amazing!" moans Emma.

"I think so too!" moans Zack.

"Don't stop!" moans Emma.

"Relax, Emma. I don't plan to stop this." says Zack.

"Mmm...sexy!" moans Emma.

Zack fuck faster.

"Yes! Sexy!" moans a happy Emma.

"Yeah!" moans Zack.

"Fuck me!" moans Emma.

"Holy shit, you're damn erotic!" moans Zack.

"Awww! Thanks!" moans Emma.

"No problem, bitch!" moans Zack.

"Your dick feels good inside me!" moans Emma, all sexy and horny.

"Okay, Emma!" moans Zack. "You sure are an awesome fuck!"

"I'm glad you find me to be sexy!" moans Emma.

"You have a very sweet pussy and to fuck you is a lot of fun!" moans Zack.

"Mmmm! Wonderful..." moans Emma.

"True!" moans Zack.

"Oh...fuck! This feels so good...!" moans Emma and she mean it.

"I totally agree!" moans Zack.

"Mmmm!" moans Emma.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Zack.

"I love your hard dick!" moans Emma.

"I love your wet pussy!" moans Zack.

"Sexy!" moans Emma.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Zack as he cum deep in Emma's pussy.

"Holy shit, Zack! Cum in your slutty teacher! Put a forbidden baby right in my damn uterus!" moans Emma as she get a very big orgasm.

"That was one hell of a good fuck, Emma." says Zack as he pull out his dick from Emma's pussy.

"It sure was, Zack. I hope it was enough for you to keep my secret." says Emma.

"More than enough, trsut me. I'll keep your porno-career a secret. And I'm also taking one of your tapes so I have something to jerk off to." says Zack.

"Then you should have this one. It's my best porno." says Emma as she grab one of the tpes and hands it to Zack.

"Thanks, Emma. You're a slutty fuckable milf who know how to make men happy. Moseby's one lucky old perv who get to have you." says Zack.

Zack gives Emma a kiss and then leave the room.

2 hours later.

"I can't believe I allowed Zack Martin to cum in me. I might've gotten preggo." mumbles Emma as she drink coffee and read a book.

Emma almost begin to cry.

"No, stop crying. I needed a real fuck and it was sexy and I wanted to feel a load of cum in my pussy. It was erotic." says Emma as she stop crying.

She wash her face and put on new make up so Moseby won't see that she's been crying over something.

Then she put on fresh clean clothes and goes to have a romantic dinner with Moseby.

"Emma, be the tough badass lady everyone think you are." says Emma to herself, trying to make herself confident and cool.

**The End.**


End file.
